


Almost Lovers

by shonn



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: Notes: This ficlet was inspired by A Fine Frenzy's song by the same title. The other songs used are "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer and "I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love with You" by Marc Cohn.Also, this piece is set for July 20, 2004, when Kristin left the show, but it jumps back - first to April, then to May, and finally to June (before the Tony's).
Relationships: Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 10





	Almost Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This ficlet was inspired by A Fine Frenzy's song by the same title. The other songs used are "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer and "I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love with You" by Marc Cohn. 
> 
> Also, this piece is set for July 20, 2004, when Kristin left the show, but it jumps back - first to April, then to May, and finally to June (before the Tony's).

Idina watched her go. The door shut, the soft click echoing across the too quiet room, and Idina melted, becoming a puddle on her dressing room floor.

She should have said something.

She should have done something.

She should have known better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

**Three months earlier**

"Can I call you Dino?"

Idina looked up, her eyes just barely visible over the cover of the novel she had been reading and which was now hiding her smile.

"No," she answered, averting her eyes to avoid the pout she knew was coming.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a big purple dinosaur."

"So Barney's out, too?" Idina glanced up long enough to shoot her persistent costar a glare. "I liked Dino. He was loyal and energetic and funny."

"You just want me to be your pet."

"Well, there's _that_ , too."

Idina sighed, put her book on the floor next to the couch, and turned her attention fully to the blonde sitting at the makeup chair on the other side of the room. Her irritation at being constantly interrupted melted as Kristin smiled.

"You can call me whatever you want, Cheno, if I can call you Krissy."

Kristin grimaced but then seemed to be giving the idea thought.

"Only when we're alone," she said finally.

Idina laughed. "Then how about dinner tonight, Krissy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

**Two months earlier**

"You cannot be serious."

Idina shrugged and flipped through the magazine she was reading. 

"Dino!"

"I'm listening. I'm listening," Idina said, standing from where she had been lounging on the bed and making her way to her closet where Kristin was barely visible amongst the clothes.

"We have to go shopping," Kristin said, hands on hips.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"Kris."

"It'll be fun. We can pick out dresses, have lunch, catch a movie, spend the whole day together."

Idina knew Kristin could see her resolve melting. Finally, Idina sighed. "Not more than a couple of hours shopping, right?"

Kristin smiled. "Of course."

"Total, not in each store."

Kristin's smile fell. "Well," she hedged, making her way slowly to where Idina stood. "You have to promise to try on what I give you. Otherwise, we'll never find you a dress."

"Can't I just wear pants?"

"No," Kristin said, poking Idina in the ribs. "You have to wear a dress – a beautiful dress – so that everyone will know what I know."

"That I am a woman instead of an alien?" Idina laughed.

"That you're beautiful," Kristin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

**One month earlier**

"Are you going to sing along with every song?" Idina asked, glancing at her companion out of the corner of her eye.

"Your body is a wonderland," was the reply. 

Idina grinned. Kristin's sunglasses were almost as large as her face, but Idina knew Kristin's eyes were shining. 

They were in the back seat of Jenna's convertible, the radio up as loud as it would go. 

"Does anyone know why Eden is in Queens?" Michelle yelled from the front seat. 

"No," Kristin said. "Only that she said we could come pick her up."

"If we behaved," Idina added, earning a slap on the thigh from Kristin. "I can't believe this is how we're spending our day off."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Dee," Jenna said. Idina frowned.

Kristin scouted closer to Idina, and Idina adjusted to make room for her as Kristin leaned into Idina's side. 

"I'll make it up to you," Kristin whispered in her ear, her voice hot and low against Idina's skin.

"It's not your fault. I did agree to come of my own free will."

"Are you sure about that?" Kristin said with a smile. Idina remembered Kristin's hopeful expression when she had asked Idina to go with her. It was Kristin's best weapon, that look of promise.

"I'm sure," Idina said a moment later after Kristin's attention was already on another subject.

Idina relaxed, resting her head on the back of the seat and closing her eyes. Kristin had melted into her, fitting into Idina's curves as easily as she did everything else in her life. 

Reminding herself that they were just friends, Idina tried to remember the words to the song now playing on the radio.

"I hope that I don't fall in love with you," she sang softly.


End file.
